Window
by Redzik
Summary: Derek really should pay attention. It contains Sterek!


A gift for blizgori in The Sterek Secret Santa on Tumblr.

Thanks to my beta-reader, Amie. All mistakes are my own.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Wolf and it's characters.

* * *

Stiles dragged his bruised body to his bedroom and promptly fell face first, on the bed, not having the energy to move anymore. Fucking Scott and his fucking plan. If he just told Stiles, he could maybe avoid being a punching bag for the old man. But no, he had to do things his way. And God, what he did to Derek. After Stiles will get some sleep he'll go to Scott and punch him straight into his stupid face! Repeatedly. All the while listing things Scott's guilty for. Yes, that was very nice vision.

There was a light thump near his window, but the teen didn't even bother to look what caused it. If it was something wanting to kill him, he wouldn't have the strength to run or fight anyway. And if it was one of the werewolves they could just go to hell. He wasn't dealing with anything today anymore.

"Whatever you want come back tomorrow," he mumbled into his pillow when he wasn't immediately attacked.

There was a sigh, then the sound of window being shut. Stiles figured, that his guest left and relaxed only to yelp a moment later, when something tugged at his shoe. He flailed over onto his back and groaned.

"Derek, what the hell?"

"You can't sleep like that," the Alpha growled, pulling shoes from Stiles' feet and throwing them under the desk. Next he grabbed the blankets, "Come on."

The teen grumbled but moved just enough so the werewolf could tug the blankets from under him and then throw them over him. Oh, the warmth was awesome. He should have done that earlier.

"Was there something you wanted?" Stiles asked.

"Not really," Derek shrugged, walking to the closet and taking a sleeping bag from it. The werewolf was moving slower than usual, clearly as tired as Stiles. When Derek rolled out the sleeping bag next to the bed, the teen reached out and handed him an extra pillow. Derek nodded in thanks, getting his own shoes and jacket off and slipping into sleeping bag.

Stiles didn't ask why the werewolf was here, in his room, having a sleepover. Even if it was sudden and unexpected. The teen felt safer, having the Alpha werewolf around. Derek probably needed someplace safe himself after the day they had.

They lay in silence, Stiles drifting off, when a thought occurred to him. He probably should tell Derek about this.

"Hey, Derek?" he murmured, knowing the Alpha will hear him just fine. Derek hummed questioningly.

"Erica and Boyd. Gerard had them in his basement."

"I know, Chris Argent told me," Derek sighed. "Sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay, good night, Sourwolf."

If Derek replied Stiles didn't hear it, already asleep.

* * *

The summer came and went. Stiles spent half of his free time with Derek trying to track Boyd and Erica. Sometimes they had met at the Hale house, sometimes Derek climbed through the window to his room in the evenings. Before Stiles realized they worked out a routine and were hanging out instead doing research all the time. They became friends. Maybe even had a potential to become more.

* * *

One evening Stiles sat before his computer and tried to write an essay due for the next day. He always promised himself to write them before the end of the deadline, but the supernatural world didn't leave him much time for any homework.

Suddenly something crashed into his window with a loud bang, nearly breaking the glass. Almost immediately after the teen could hear a couple of scratching noises as if that something tried to crawl up the wall outside with it's very long and very sharp claws and finally a thud of something heavy hitting the ground.

Stiles froze, startled, heart beating out of his chest. Then he scrambled for his phone, keeping wide eyes on his closed window in case this something come back and try to get him again. He dialed the number. And what it says about the state of his friendship with Scott, if Derek made to number one on his speed dial?

"Yeah?" the Alpha sounded strange as he answered almost immediately.

"Derek!" Stiles whisper-shouted. "Something tried to get in my room through the window!"

Derek grunted and there was a rustle, as if he was getting up and brushing off his clothes, "I know."

"Did you get it?" Stiles was calmer. The werewolf was probably on his way to his house for the usual checkup on research and he spotted the creature, that tried to kill his favorite human.

"Why did you close it?" Derek sounded irritated. Which, rude. Stiles was fearing for his life and the Alpha was annoyed by the closed window.

"Wait a minute," Stiles said slowly, a grin blooming on his face. He got up, opened the window and looked down at scowling Derek. "Oh my God it was you!" he laughed.

Derek growled, launching himself up. Stiles fell back, still laughing as the werewolf climbed in.

"Oh, you poor thing," the teen cooed as he calmed down under the murderous glare from the Alpha. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Derek grumbled. "Why did you close it?"

"I'm not a walking furnace, you know," Stiles shrugged. "I get cold."

"Oh really?" Derek's eyes glinted with something predatory.

Stiles should fear for his life, but he just grinned, "Really."

Derek tackled him to the bed, wrapping himself tightly around the teen effectively trapping him. Not that Stiles planned on moving anytime soon anyway.

"I will keep you warm," the Alpha purred.

"I can live with that."


End file.
